You're a day Early!
by InsanityIsBetter
Summary: Kendall get's his and Carlos's one year anniversary day mixed up!


So, I finally own Emma (AKA BandanaGurl) and I was super excited, so I wrote her a one-shot! With her favorite couple!  
So here is a Kenlos one-shot! BAM!

Disclaimer:

Kendall: Michelle doesn't own us.

Carlos: But she does own Emma! *wink*

Me: Damn straight! And is it wierd that I keep going to type myself in third person...?

Logan: Yes.

James: Before Logie goes all doctor on us, and Michelle starts saying random things that don't make sense, ONTO THE STORY!

Kendall's POV:

"I have the greatest boyfriend in the world." I say as I bring my boyfriend, Carlos, closer to me.

At the moment we were in 2J watching Spongebob and cuddling.

"I think it's the other way around." Carlos says raising himself to give me a quick kiss, then leaning into to watch Spongebob.

'God, I can't believe we've been dating a year. It seems like it only just happened. Wait, a year? Fludgernutter! Today's out anniversary! He probably hates me for forgetting! Wait, it is Carlos... maybe he forgot too. No he never forgets anything! Time to think of a plan.' I think to myself coming up with the perfect way to make it up to Carlos.

I silently take out my phone and text James.

'I feel bad, he's on a date with Logan... but this is mine and Carlos's one year.'

James POV:

While me and Logie were walking along the beach I feel my phone vibrate. As I go to ignore it Logan pokes my side and says "Check it. It may be important."

"Fine..." I groan mad that our date may be getting interupted.

As I open it I see it's a text from Kendall. 'It must be something bad if Kendall is texting me while I'm on my date.'

When I open it Logan looks over my shoulder to read it to. It says:

'Hey James, I'm really sorry about this but I kinda forgot today was mine and Carlos's one year anniversary. Could you maybe set something up for me?'

"Ugh." I say as I quickly type a reply.

'Yea,sure. Me and Logan will be there in a sec.' I reply as I turn towards Logan.

"Sorry about this. I feel wi-" I start to say until I'm cut off by his lips.

"Don't worry babe. Next time we want the apartment alone..." He starts to say, then trails off with a smirk and a wink.

"Come on!" I say as I grab his hand and pull him towards the car.

Kendall's POV:

Two hours after I texted James, I get a text from him telling me he finished putting the final touches on mine and Carlos's date.

"Hey Carlos, come here I wanna show you something." I call to him from the living room, while he is in our bedroom.

"Okiee! Coming!" He says as he skips over to me them flops onto the couch next to me.

I take my time in checking him out. He was wearing a white tank-top, a purrple sweatshirt and black jeans. As I look at him I can see him checking me out and taking in my black skinny jeans, white t-shirt, and yellow plaid flannel.

"Nope, it's not in the apartment, it's on the roof!" I say standing up and dragging him with me.

"It must be pretty special if you're taking me there." He says.

I start to remember why it is so important...

*Flashback*

A year ago.

"Hey, Kendall. Didya hear Carlos is gon jump off the roof and into the pool." Guitar Dude says to me as I walk into the pool area.

"WHAT?" I scream as I turn around and run into the Palm Woods and up the stairs to the roof.

When I finally get there I see Carlos putting on elbow pads.

"Carlos, WAIT!" I scream as I see him pat everything and make sure it is in place.

"Wha-. Oh hey Kendork. What's up?" Carlos says like what he is about to do means nothing.

"Carlos, step away from the ledge." I say as I walk closer to him.

"But... I don't wanna! I'm not gonna die!" He whines as he starts bouncing in his spot.

"You don't know that." I say. Then quietly I say, "I don't know what I would do without you."

I can see he heard me when he smirks and gets a mischievous look in his eyes. When he starts walking closer, I start backing a way. Suddenly my back is pressed up against a wall, and my front is pressed up against him.

"If it makes you feel better, I can't live with you either." He says as he brushes his lips against mine.

"R-really?" I ask nervously as he wraps his arms around my neck.

"Yea, I've been in love with you for a while." He says with a small smile playing on his lips.

"I love you too." I say as I pull him closer and bring our lips together.

*End Flashback*

When we finally reach the roof we both stop to take in the table with a white table cloth, the red candles that are lit, a coke with two straws, and the plate of spaghetti with two forks. There were white christmas lights all around the roof and white rose pedals leading up to the table.

"K-Kendall, this is amazing! When did you do this?" Carlos says taking it all in.

"I didn't. James and Logan did. Happy one year anniversary babe." I say taking his hand and leading him to the table.

"Umm... Our anniversary is tomorrow..." He says while trying not to laugh.

"Awh, man!" I say. "I ruined Logan's and James date for nothing!"

"Not for nothing. I love this darlin'. Thank you." He says pulling me in for a quick kiss.

Logan's POV.

"Hey James!" I call to him from our bedroom.

When I hear his footsteps coming closer I sit up laughing.

"What's so funny?" He asks me as I have tears running down my face.

"T-today isn't K-Kendall and C-Carlos's anniversary! T-tomorrow is!" I say as he starts laughing histerically with me.

When we both calm down he rolls over and wraps his arms around me.

"You know what that means?" He growls in my ear as he rolls over so he's strattling my waist.

"What's that?" I shiver lightly as he bites my neck lightly.

"We get the apartment alone for two whole days." He says while grinning against my neck.

'Hmm.. this worked in our favor.' I think.

A/N So? Good? Bad? Penguin? Lion? Your reviews are like sugaa! SO REVIEW! PLEASE! 


End file.
